You And I Both
by JustGidget
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a recent college graduate competing on a reality television show in hopes of being the next big name in special effect makeup. Kurt Hummel is a model for special effect makeup. This is their story. AU. Rated: T.


**A/N: So, this story is very heavily based on a reality show on syfy called FaceOff and it's what inspired it. My girlfriend (as per usual) came up with the main idea and I decided to take it and run with it. This will definitely be much more fluffy and less angsty than my last story, haha. Throughout the story I'll be introducing a few canon characters here and there.**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Being a kid from a small town like Westerville, Ohio Blaine Anderson never really expects his life to end up turning out this way. Not when he comes from a prestigious all boys academy like Dalton. There, teachers suggest doctorates in psychology while others advise students into medicine. They say these things because it is their job to push the new generation of great minds in the right direction. To lead them down the right path and help them stay grounded; keep their heads out of the clouds.

And most of Blaine's friends and classmates end up taking the advice. Because when you come from an all boys private school like Dalton Academy, you are expected-no, required to be the best of the best. To do what your parents expect.

But Blaine is different.

He has always been different, since he was a little boy, down to the way he dressed, complete with little bow ties and hair slicked back with far too much hair gel. Blaine was raised by loving parents who grew to accept Blaine, despite being old fashioned.

So, when you're that kid from a small town in Ohio, no matter how big your dreams are, it's always a little overwhelming when you end up in a big city like New York. What is even more staggering is when you end up on a reality television show competing for the crowning title of something you have spent years dreaming about.

In high school, Blaine had wanted to be a performer. He was the lead at Dalton's glee club and he basked in the attention. He loved having all eyes on him, having people marvel over his voice and stage presence. He thrived on the attention and swore that he would become a famous singer or Broadway star.

But for some people, dreams change.

Blaine's moment was during his freshman year of college in an introduction to sculpting class he had to take as an elective. It wasn't an epiphany. It wasn't like some lightning bolt coming down and crashing onto him. It came slowly, seeping into his very being week by week. At first it terrified him. Because after having his mind set on something for so many years and suddenly questioning that thing made his skin almost crawl. It was unnerving.

A visit to his school's guidance counselor and a few talks with his big brother Cooper later, Blaine accepted it with open arms. It almost felt like inviting a long lost friend in to his life.

Blaine wants to be a professional make-up artist.

And not the pretty fashion make-up, but the extravagant monster movie kind. The kind that make people mutter, "Shit, that's makeup?" Prosthetics. Elaborate costumes. Neon lights, all of it.

It's only been a few months since Blaine has graduated college.

And it was during a summer visit to Cooper's house in Los Angeles that Blaine noticed a casting call for a new season reality television competition show called Strictly Makeup. Oddly enough he noticed it on an advertisement on facebook. All it asked was for an audition video that lasted no more than three minutes. After flying home to New York Blaine gathered his portfolio of work, set up his camera and filmed his audition tape in one go.

Showing his entire body of work in one three minute sitting was impossible so Blaine attached a file of pictures of the remaining pieces to the email. He clicked send before he could second-guess his choice of auditioning for some competition reality show he had never heard about. Blaine loved watching reality TV but he never expected he would consider being part of one. But, but it was an step in the right direction, so why not?

Blaine received a call back from the show's producer weeks later. It took Blaine a full minute to realize what was happening and to process the words of "Congratulations, Mr. Anderson, you've been selected to compete on our show! You'll be flown out Los Angeles next month, all expenses paid."

Even on his second day in LA, Blaine is practically in a trance-like state, floating. He's already gotten a couple of confused looks, possibly even silent judging looks because, "Oh, there goes the rookie. Kid's only 22." Blaine ignores the words though, far too elated to even care about the more experienced contestants who laugh at him for letting his excitement shine too bright. Blaine has never been ashamed of wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Blaine is unpacking his toiletries when the one of the show's producers, Evan shouts from the living room, "Housing meeting in ten guys! Then we'll be going over filming your intro-interviews for the first episode. See you all in the conference room in a bit."

Blaine's stomach twists in anticipation.

In less than twenty-four hours Blaine will be sitting in a room filled with cameras and boom microphones, sharing his story with America.

He bounces happily and stops suddenly when he notices one if his housemates staring from across the hall. Blaine clears his throat and smiles as he calmly continues to unpack his things.

* * *

"My name is Blaine Anderson and I was born and raised in Westerville, Ohio. I currently live in New York City and just graduated from New York Academy for Dramatic Arts."

The woman behind the camera nods and flips through a notebook in her lap. "How long have you been working with prosthetics?"

"About three years now-"

"Cut. Let's do it over," the woman interrupts which makes Blaine shift in his seat, a little irritated.

"Remember to repeat the words back to the camera sweetie, the audience isn't going to hear the questions." She flips back to the first page of her notepad as the cameraman prepares for the next shot.

Blaine sighs and shifts again. This is going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Blaine and the other contestants get a full day to themselves to settle into their new home.

During the housing meeting on their first day, it was engraved into their brains that there would be a strict no cell-phone and no Internet access policy once the show was to begin filming (which is tomorrow.)

Blaine looks down at his cell phone and lets out a deep sigh before handing it to Evan with a tight smile.

"Don't worry," the man says with a small laugh, "You'll be so busy you won't even notice it's gone."

Blaine just nods, smile softening. What he doesn't say is that he's going to miss reading his daily vlogs and watching viral videos on youtube.

Evan laughs again with another shake of his head before turning to walk out of the room as he mutters, "You kids are so obsessed with your technology nowadays." As he walks out, Blaine's roommate, Nathan, enters giving Blaine a small wave.

"You ready for the craziness?" he asks as he walks over to his side of the room to pull the duvet off of his bed.

Nathan is one of the oldest of the bunch. At forty-three he's what Blaine wants to think of as a veteran at this kind of thing. It's actually kind of nerve-racking, knowing that Nathan has done this before. He's competed on this same show actually.

It was explained to them at the meeting their first day that this season would throw in the rookies with the veterans. They explained that it was a means of "shaking things up a bit" but Blaine is convinced that it's all a ploy to get higher ratings.

Blaine walks over to his own bed and lowers his empty suitcase to the floor. "Yeah, I think so," he says with a smile, tucking the suitcase under his bed. "Not really sure what to expect, but I'm excited."

Nathan nods and chuckles as he crawls into his bed and pulls the covers half way up his body. "You seem like you've got a good head on your shoulders," he says, "I've worked with kids your age before and they've all been a bunch of immature brats, right from the get-go. I think most people here are underestimating you, kid."

Blaine can't help but smile big and bright at the compliment. "Thanks," he responds.

"G'night," Nathan says as he rolls onto his side, back to Blaine.

"Sleep well, man," Blaine says as he settles into his own bed and reaches over to his night stand to flip off the light.

* * *

They're in a big conference room at a hotel, miles away from the house they currently call home. In the middle of the room there is a runway with a beautiful backdrop. There are lights shining on it and in big, bold letters it reads "Strictly Makeup". The lights around them are bright, much brighter than Blaine expected, and there are cameras everywhere.

Blaine has spent more than half of his life watching crappy reality TV, but not once has he realized what goes behind it. He never wondered how many people stood behind the cameras, just watching. It's difficult not to look at the cameras constantly because before this, any time Blaine has been in front of one he has been expected to look into the lens and smile for a picture or say something into the camera.

Nathan has probably noticed Blaine's struggle because at one point during a test shot he leans over and says, "After about an hour, you won't even notice they're there" and pats Blaine back, who looks over at the man and laughs sheepishly.

After about two hours of test shots and setting up the spot where they will be filming, Evan lets the contestants know they are ready to officially start filming.

Blaine's stomach twists and flips at the words. This is it. This is actually happening.

Evan asks the contestants to stand in a group along the runway. Blaine and the others watch as a tall, pretty brunette in a beautiful dress and red pumps walks in followed by an older gentlemen.

"Everyone, this is Derek Haymore and his daughter Addie," Evan introduces the pair. After that, no further explanation is needed.

Derek Haymore is one of the biggest names in movie makeup. Anybody who is passionate about special effect makeup is more than familiar with his name. Blaine is star struck, staring at the man with wide eyes and a big grin. He looks around at the others, relieved to see that he isn't the only one who is in shock.

Blaine was aware that Addie Haymore would be hosting the show but for some ridiculous reason, it never occurred to him that her father would be here.

"We're ready to start," Evan announces as he steps behind the camera.

Blaine hears the words, "Quiet on the set," being shouted. And then a count down. And they're rolling.

And Nathan is right. Blaine forgets about the cameras and the people watching behind them because the moment Addie says, "Welcome to Strictly Makeup" her words are the only thing that matter, as she stands on the runway, looking down at the contestants, Derek standing beside her. Her explanation of what is expected this season; "Bolder, more extreme make-ups and challenges" make Blaine almost shudder in anticipation. He's dizzy with the idea of finally, finally being recognized as an artist. Finally working on something other than just a school project.

How he was lucky and talented enough to be picked out of the hundreds upon hundreds of entries, he will never be able to fully wrap his head around, but he is so grateful. So incredibly thankful to have an opportunity like this, being in television and being recognized and watched by thousands of people across the country. The idea should make him nervous, but instead it serves as a drive to make him want to show anyone who wants to doubt him that he has what it takes.

He always has.

He knows that he has always been more than what bullies in high school made him out to be. More than the disgusting names he was called that night during the Sadie Hawkins dance. More than the horrible, degrading things that were shouted at him when he was only a fourteen-year-old boy walking through the halls of a far too big high school in Ohio.

"These will be the models you will be working with for the remainder of your time here," Addie announces as she and her father step aside, allowing the models some room to walk down the catwalk and around back to line up side by side.

Blaine looks at each face, already working ideas for makeup that will work well with each facial structure. His eyes linger on one model in particular, though. One of the male models who possesses a beautiful, strong jaw line and perfectly fair skin. His hair is a light shade of brown, swooping up in a flawlessly styled coif.

Derek speaks up this time "For your first foundation challenge you will create a realistic trauma make-up that will make your model appear to have withstood a 10-round boxing match. The winner will have immunity during this week's elimination as well as first pick on their model." He pauses for what Blaine assumes is effect for the show. "You may now open the envelope that was handed to you earlier this afternoon. The number you see correlates to the model you will be working with for this challenge." Blaine pulls the little envelope out of his pocket and rips it open. He tugs the paper out of the sleeve. Number three. He looks up and his eyes immediately go to the fair skinned model and—

Blaine's heart sinks a bit when he reads a number seven on the model's chest. Blaine swallows down the disappointment and mentally slaps himself for even feeling that way over something so silly. He bites his lip as he weaves around the other contestants to find his model.

"Hello, number three," Blaine jokes with a smile to which the girl laughs but crosses her arms and cocks her hip. "The name's Santana," she corrects.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Santana" Blaine says with a chuckle. "I do believe I am on a time limit, so if you'll follow me, please."

"I'm all yours, sweet cheeks," she responds as she follows Blaine to the long table covered in materials.

"You have forty-five minutes starting now," Addie announces.

And the last thing Blaine does before he gets to work is glance past Santana to sneak one final look at number three.

* * *

**A/N: I know it took a while to finally introduce Kurt and I hope I didn't cut it short too soon, but that's it for the introduction. Please, let me know what you think and if I should continue with it. Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
